


【翻译】【藏76】Of Men and Dragons 人与龙之间 By jessejackreyes

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pet Lover Jack, spirit dragons
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：神龙就像他们的主人一样低调，但它们遇到了比它们所寄宿的弓手还有魅力的家伙。





	【翻译】【藏76】Of Men and Dragons 人与龙之间 By jessejackreyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overwatch Drabbles and Short Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407081) by [jessejackreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes). 



> 译者警告：
> 
> 1、今天忘带U盘了，于是INO放了鸽子
> 
> 2、但也不能无所事事啊，就顺手搞定了这篇藏76
> 
> 3、没有校对，群里只有R76的校对了
> 
> 4、但没关系，应该是最后一篇藏76了
> 
> 5、原文约1500词，译文约2300
> 
> 6、“这面甜掉牙了，大叔”

正文：

半藏被吓到了。他难得熟睡，却被突然的压感吓醒了。

他正身处直布罗陀观测站腹地，应该很安全。但这个念头只是一闪而过。他的身体反射性地开始应对可能会发生的危险。半藏滚下了床。他伸手从刚才枕着的枕头下面掏出了一把手枪。这是76给他的，以免他在没带弓的时候受到威胁。他为此曾固执地跟76吵过，但那个老兵跟龙一样倔。而且在这种时候还真的很难继续争论防身武器是否实用。

他打开保险，在双脚触地的瞬间把枪口对准了侵入者。

并不是想要杀他的敌人，甚至不是OW里以某些奇怪的理由来打扰他的队友。他发现自己正盯着两条漂浮在空中的蓝色小龙。那两条龙看着他拿出武器瞄准它们的表情还挺淡定的，但半藏崩了人设。两条龙突然的造访让半藏的下巴掉到了地上。

“玉手？利爪？(*)”他小声地问道。

（译者注：玉手，原文Ute，指手。利爪，原文Tsume，指爪子）

他已经超过十年没有见过它们以这种形态出现了。自从他让自己的弟弟倒在冰冷的血泊中后，他们就再也没有屈尊在战场外出现过。复杂的情感迅速涌上他的心头，解脱，愉悦，惊恐，担忧。

他也不知道它们的出现究竟意味着什么。他发现自己在祈祷这会是个好兆头。

玉手，跟名字相反，是两条龙中更大但更稳重的那个。它绕在了半藏的脖子上，就像条厚重的围巾一样舒服地歇在了那里。他的脑袋放松地枕在了弓箭手的颈弯处。半藏为此慰藉地长叹一声。他因为他的龙在他做了这么多事后依然表现得如此温柔平静而放松了下来。另一条非自然生物满足地躺在了床上，看着半藏的一举一动。

弓箭手在经历了这个局面后已经没办法再睡回去了。而且现在也就比他以往的起床时间早了大概一个小时。所以他决定今天就早起吧。

但玉手看起来并不想让他好好穿衣服或是去洗澡或是做其他日常的准备工作。

“玉手，让我穿衣服好吗？”那条龙不耐烦地哼了一声。它拒绝了要它离开当前位置的建议。半藏只能咕哝着抱怨一下，然后接受了今天他并不能完成日常进程的事实。

与其坐在这里哀怨日常的变化，不如趁其他人出现前出去吃点东西，不然大家就会在饭堂里发现他没换衣服还没有洗漱。

 

考虑到他已经在这里住了那么久了，他真的应该想到76会已经在那里了。他真该想到的，但他没有。

老实说，自从他的龙把他弄起来后，他就没办法想太多。

杰克还戴着他的面罩。虽然他的身份已经被揭穿了，前指挥官还是更喜欢把脸藏在面具后面。其他人会为此批评他，半藏却能理解他的做法，也很欣赏。

戴着面具的脸转了过来。他看向刚到的半藏，对着半藏带来的客人做了个国际通用的手势。利爪在那个戴着面具的人看过来的时候雀跃地叫了起来。在杰克可以开口问问题前，那条并没有缠在半藏脖子上的龙就飞过整个房间要到这个新人类那儿去。

“利爪，不要！”烦躁不已的弓手试过了，但如果小龙下定决心要做什么的话，什么都阻止不了它们。他的脑海里闪过了几个可怕的画面：杰克觉得利爪很危险（虽然半藏自己也说“它不危险。”这种话），于是做出了最糟糕的举动；利爪也很可能会伤到这个人，无论是故意的还是无意的。

那个老兵因为突然靠近的东西定在了那里。但他并不打算去伤害这只兴奋的（甚至可能有些危险的）灵体。如果半藏不在的话那可能就是另外一个故事了，但杰克并没有退却。那个陌生的野兽跟玉手一样慵懒地绕在了杰克的脖子上。

“我第一次见。”杰克在那个奇异的蓝色生物像是浮夸的装饰物一样安在他身上后的反应却很平淡。

“他们已经很多年没这么做过了。”半藏解释道。

OW里每个人都知道有两条龙，但很少人知道他们还能在非战斗场合出现。就算是Genji的龙也很少会这么做，而且它们只在特定的人面前出现。

“他们这样很危险吗？”士兵问道。他想要尽可能了解当前的情况。

“有点。”

“只要它们不会造成麻烦我就不会介意。”Tusme为杰克的话打了个响亮的呼噜。

然后杰克就给那条龙围巾喂了点他在吃的香肠。这个超级士兵每天都会给自己做丰盛的早餐。显然，他不得不摄入大量食物来维持自己的新陈代谢。而利爪看起来很享受这个大胃口带来的宠溺。很快玉手就嫉妒了起来。它为了食物和关注在半藏给自己泡茶的时候离开了他。

“我真的很抱歉。”半藏在那个男人被两条龙所围困时道歉了。那两条神龙在索求更多食物，但他们其实根本不需要进食。

“它们也没造成麻烦。”杰克稍微耸了耸肩，“它们救过我好几次了。至少他们值得这一点食物，不是吗？”

那两条龙的样子吓到半藏了。它们为士兵的表扬与理解而表现出来的样子，只能说是有点沾沾自喜了。他们看向弓手好几秒后又回去继续互相争抢杰克的食物与照顾。

半藏没想过杰克能这么轻易地就与利爪和玉手和睦相处起来。他知道这个人在成长的过程中养过很多宠物（而半藏自己却没过几个）。但他没想到这种经验能轻易移植到远古神灵身上。他们听从年长者的话，就像是在享受自己被当成宠物的过程。在他还年轻的时候，它们以这种形态出现的时候可不会太温顺。但看来比起它们附身的人，它们更喜欢杰克。

半藏吃掉了自己的小分量早餐。他试着以自己的理解来解释为什么他的龙以这种形态出现的时候会喜欢76。那个白发男子看起来真的很享受跟这些小捣蛋鬼一起度过的时间。早餐结束后，半藏决定他大概最好能试着把那两条龙弄回自己的房间里，而不是让它们继续留在杰克的发间。如果可以的话，他还要沐浴更衣。

“玉手，利爪，该走了。”

那两条龙因为这个离开房间的建议而对他咆哮了起来。

他走向它们俩。不得已的情况下，他不介意把它们俩拽走。

“你们打扰到他了。让他好好吃饭，我们待会儿会再回来。”

在他伸出手想要抓住它们的时候，利爪咬了下来。它咬得还不轻，甚至都弄出血了。他惊讶地在疼痛中抽回了手。

“它们可以留在这里，我不介意。你应该去给自己洗把脸。”

“你确定吗？它们有时候会很难搞的。”

“它们会好的。我保证所有人都会喜欢它们。而且照这个情况看来，我觉得它们是不会就这么轻易离开的。”那两条龙在杰克为他们辩护的时候哼哼了起来。是啊，它们肯定比喜欢半藏还要喜欢这个老男人。

半藏挫败地叹了口气。他回到自己的房间，开始为接下来的一天做准备。在能进行淋浴前，他就已经精疲力尽了。

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：
> 
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢有道词典
> 
> 2、这感觉就像是爱情片里男主遛狗结果狗缠上女主的故事啊 hhhhhh
> 
> 3、然后暴雪爸爸真的不出一个龙围巾周边吗xxxxx
> 
> 4、其实我记得lof上有差不多的漫画（半藏被自己的巨♂龙压醒了）
> 
> 5、但人妻76真好吃，好喜欢这种对小孩子和小动物雨露均沾的小太阳【感慨】
> 
> 6、这篇文的前一篇是R麦关于花 过敏 与 甜食的小甜饼，杰克不愧是辅助类英雄，打了一手好助攻啊！
> 
> 7、什么，我为什么要推那篇？因为我不想翻啊x
> 
> 8、所以，自己动手，丰衣足食
> 
> 9、如无意外下次更INO
> 
> 10、然后我看看时间够不够吧，下周要干活
> 
> 11、是老兵组4P呢，还是R麦 Ds呢？


End file.
